


Military Personnel

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: There were times when Riza forgot all about the oaths she'd taken when she donned her uniform.Story 4 of my series Love and Loyalty : A Royai Romance Collection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice.  
> AN: This was originally only one line but I extended it out. It belonged to a collection I had formerly on this site in the form of my One Hundred First Thoughts collection. It is one of the 100 Royai Prompts.

_I vow to conduct myself in a way that honors the uniform and befits an officer of the Amestris military. . ._

She could still remember every word of the oath she made that day, and she’d kept it through the few good times and through the bad times when she should’ve thrown down her gun, torn off her uniform and walked away.

She had the reputation among her peers as the paradigm of what an officer was supposed to be. She got offered positions time and time again from higher officers and could have her choice of assignments if she put in the word. She was cold and disciplined because one could never earn a title like The Hawk’s Eye, without being such.

She knew the rules and regulations and always obeyed them. Her actions out there for all to see.

Roy Mustang was the person that knew most of her actions were only made up of the first syllable of that word. Act. It was all an act. At least when it came to him.

She forgot about the rules when they worked overtime. No one was there to see her hard-kept wall crumble as he slid his hand around her waist and turned her so she faced him. She was anything but disciplined when he backed her up to lie on his desk and made love to her until she couldn’t help but moan his first name out into the empty office. There wasn’t a single trace of coldness as her hands tangled in his hair and their sweat soaked bodies pressed together as their lips worked and tongues plundered each other’s mouths.

And for a brief moment, she could focus solely on the man to whom she made the ultimate vow to protect.


End file.
